Banjos Ramen and Marriage?
by The-Muchina-Shay
Summary: Sasuke suddenly asks Naruto out to dinner and things heat up a bit... See how that goes! RATED M. My first story.
1. Banjos?

I awkwardly stared at the ground in the silence (cue cricket noises…); suddenly Sasuke played the banjo while I stared wide eyed at him.

He kept going and I got really creeped out by the sudden appearance of le banjo and take 3 steps back. He stopped and smirked at me, as if knowing I was caught off guard. I shuffled my feet nervously and blushed.

He told me that there was nothing to be afraid of as he stepped closer to me, the banjo hanging limply in his hand, long forgotten.

I said "right" and stole his banjo and slammed it into a poor defenseless stop sign. It got really quite. I looked up at him curiously for his reaction

He just laughed and said "I rented the banjo from the guitar store in your name."

I stared at him for a really long time….poked the dead banjo with the tip of my blue sandal, shuffled a little bit away and looked at him in disbelief before bursting into tears.

He simply laughed again and told me "I bought it for $20 at a tiny shop up the street"

I sniffled and pounded my sun-kissed fists weakly against the temes chest before laughing and rubbing my tear stained face all over his open white yukatuh, then handed over $15, not $20 because he was an ass ~

...


	2. Ramen and Marriage?

The next day I decide to buy a new banjo in secret like the ninja I am, and I wrapped it in a pretty orange bow. I went over to sasukes house and sneakily pulled it from behind my back and slowly offered it to him.

He surprisingly accepted my gift and asked if I want to go out to dinner with him.

I said "believe it!" because I was feeling pretty hungry.

He asked "where would you like to go?"

I shouted excitedly "ramen!"

He sighed and said a subtle "hn, just get in the car"

I got in car, fumbled with the seat belt a little, and blushed like a tomato. I turned the radio on and instantly turned into a G with my hands in the air!

He smiled at me and asked if I like this song.

I blushed and squeaked out a "maybe."

He laughed and said "I don't mind, you look cute Naruto"

I smiled warmly and bounced in my seat in anticipation for the previously mentioned ramen; my tummy made some rumbly noises and I looked out the window really fast in high hope of seeing the ramen stand

He told me that we were here and that it was time to get out. I scowled at him. Way to state the obvious teme.

I got out, grabbed his hand and raced to the entrance, fixed my blonde spikes and saw sasuke dealing with his raven silk spikes as well, before going in.

He told me that I was acting crazy for ramen, but I just ignored him.

I squeezed his hand, and sat down up at the bar.

He handed me a menu and he opened his own with a sour look on his face.

I looked at menu with a stressed thinking face before coming to the conclusion of miso ramen; I asked what he was getting.

"Pork ramen" he said with a sigh.

I took up my chopsticks and expertly caught a floating noodle from the broth to show off my skills

He sarcastically clapped in amazement and gave my side a little nudge

I slurped my noodles and winked at him with a messy face

He ate some of his noodles too and smiled back with a messy face

I took my chopsticks and ninja kicked a noodle across the table

He stared at me as he picked the noodle up and flung it at me!

I peeled the noodle off my face and flung it back, only to miss, and land in the lady's hair behind us. I dropped everything, and ducked underneath the table

He followed my movements hoping that she didn't see who had done it

I had to press my hands to my face because I was laughing hysterically. My eyes widened as I feared that I might have blown our cover, so I hid my face in his chest

He held me tight to keep my laughing quieted

I looked up and blushed at our closeness

He smiled at me and said "I know we've only been dating a few years" He got down on one knee and continued "will you marry me?"


	3. Smexy Time? PART ONE

My lips stretched into a grin and my eyes filled with sheer water. I placed my hands over my mouth and said "YES! I LOVE YOU Sasuke and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

He smiled at me and said" I love you so much Naruto" And he held me tightly as we paid for our food, tipped the waiter, and left the ramen stand.

I rushed him back to the car and pushed him against the door with a smirk, tangled my fists into his shirt, and slammed my lips against his in a heated frenzy as if I were a starving man and his tongue was a five star meal

He shoved his tongue down my throat and picked me up by the back of my thighs.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his firm waist and grinded my groin into his stomach to show him how hard I was. One of my arms was slung around his neck, and the other was left clutching his fore arm for dear life

He slid one of his hands up my shirt, continuing to kiss me.

I shivered at the feel of long fingers touching sensitive bare skin, and a quite moan slipped my mouth only to be swallowed deeply by his.

He put me down and opened the door to the car and pushed me in gently, following and got on top of me, still kissing me

Trembling, I reached my hands under his shirt and lightly clawed at his back, and took his tongue into my mouth sucking, and mock played for dominance

He started kissing at your neck, then swiftly moved down and kissed me from my waist up as he removed my shirt

I blushed madly and clutched my arms tightly across my chest feeling insecure under his watching eyes. I waited for encouragement

He smiled and looked up at me and told me "relax, everything's going to be alright" After that he gently pulled my shirt over my head and began to suck on my chest some

I squirmed a little, arched my back, and threw my head back moaning his name "…Sasuke…uh...ah"

He took off his shirt and pressed his chest against mine, gripping mine orange pants, loosening them and then sliding them off


	4. Smexy Time? PART TWO

I gazed at him through lusty hooded eyes, begging for more as my legs shook underneath him

He steadied my legs and slipped a finger through my boxers, fingering my tight hole, seeing how I liked it

I whimpered in pain, and tried to wiggle away from the intrusive finger that was invading my tight heat. I looked up at him with teary eyes and asked him to make it better

He took off my boxers and kissed my wrinkled skin, while his tongue entered inside of me

I screamed out, gripped his head, and lightly rocked my hips mumbling cuss words incoherently

He continued eating me, enjoying the taste, getting hard in his pants

I saw the bulge and started to feel uneasy, but continued moaning his name and rubbing his neck, my thighs tensing as I felt close

He pulled down his pants and leaned in closer to me

I reached for his face and traced my tongue on his lips, tasting myself on him, wrinkling my nose

He gave a long moan as he entered me, thrusting back and forth as we continued to make out

I broke away from making out and breathlessly shouted "FUCK", nibbled on my lips, before attaching mine back to his and bucking my hips wildly against his hips, wrapping my thighs tightly around his waist pulling him in deeper

As he got deeper inside me, he moaned even more, and thrusted a bit faster

I wrapped my arms around his back, and hung onto him, barely even touching the seat anymore, and screamed for more and told him "I love you "over and over like a prayer

He started to kiss on my body and bite and suck leaving bright red glowing hickeys all over

I felt like a banshee screaming for release, begging for it harder so that I couldn't walk the next day, tears escaped my eyes because it was so good! I felt like I was on fire, the car was shaking, and the windows were foggy from our hot breath panting. I squeezed tighter, meeting his thrusts halfway

As he was pounding against me, the car felt likes it was going to tip over if he went any harder, I could tell he was about to bust inside of me. He shouted that he was cumming.

I withered against him as I had a screaming orgasm. I could feel his creamy seed coat my insides and I collapsed back onto the seat, panting out of breath, and looked at the mess we made in his car, our juices dripping on the seats

I asked him about it and he told me he didn't mind and went back to kissing me


End file.
